


Angry Outbursts Turned Romance

by AlexKingstonIsQueen



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mattex (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3796132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexKingstonIsQueen/pseuds/AlexKingstonIsQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long hard day, Alex Kingston turns to one of her best friends, and to be honest, the one she loves. Matt Smith. Matt, being the man he is, is completely in love with Alex. They're both too afraid to admit it though. One day, Alex gets so very ticked at many things and accidentally (or not so accidentally?) admits her love to Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angry Outbursts Turned Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, first fanfic. Feeling pretty good about this. Well, seeing as its the first chapter of my first fic, it will probably be really short. Any Whos(see what I did there?), here we go.

"I haven't seen my bloody daughter in months, let alone the stress of never knowing when I'll have a second to enjoy a social life." Alex complained to Matt, yet another one of her angry ramblings.

"Salome understands your busy, Alex, and you spend all your free time you could be being social with me." Matt answered her complaints. God did she love it when he did that. 

"I know. I spend all my time with you because I love you." She replied absent-mindedly, covering her mouth as she said it. Matt's eyes widened, like his fantasies were finally coming true.

"I love you too."He said casually, like they were talking about anything else but that.

"What?"Alex asked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I love you, Alex." Matt repeated. A slit-second after he repeated himself Alex was in his arms kissing him, which he so gladly returned. They kissed for a very very long while, breathing each other instead of Oxygen. When they pulled away they both had cheeky grins on their faces, not believing the situation entirely yet. Matt held her close to him in his arms, both of them gazing into each others eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to say that." She whispered as she kissed his cheek lovingly. Matt smiled and held her hands in his.

"I love you so much, Alex." Matt murmured into her ear as he kissed her neck softly, earning a smile and low-pitched flirty chuckle from Alex. They kissed and cuddled for hours, into the early morning, untill they fell asleep in one another's arms. They dreamed of each other, as usual.


End file.
